As application development projects are growing larger, transferring of data is becoming increasingly important. Transferring of large data from large files is particularly cumbersome. Furthermore, none of the conventional data transfer tools provide for transferring of data using management protocols. Management protocols (e.g., Java Management Extensions (JMX) protocol) are primarily to provide providers with the ability to add monitoring and management functions to their applications (e.g., Java applications). For example, a JMX application programming interface (API) allow local and remote management of Java-enabled properties, such as web servers, network devices, web phones, etc.
When using JMX technology, any application, device, or service residing at a machine can be controlled remotely though the use of custom JavaBeans, such as Managed Beans (MBeans). An MBean is registered in a core-management object server (e.g., MBean server). An MBean server acts as a management agent to any remote managers that are to access the machine. There several types of MBeans are defined by JMX, such MBeans include: standard MBean, dynamic MBean, model MBean, and open MBean. Standard MBeans provide management interfaces that are described by their method names. A dynamic MBean implements its management interface programmatically with the javax.management. A model MBean is a generic, configurable MBean that applications can use to instrument any machine dynamically. An open MBean is a dynamic MBean with specific constraints on its data types to allow management applications and their administrators to know and use new managed objects as they are discovered at runtime.